Amigo Invisible
by Parso13
Summary: En el instituto es un juego bastante conocido, y a Shikamaru le toca jugar. Pero Temari necesita su libreta, y esta su regalo a la vista, ¿como hará Shikamaru para solucionar su error de dejar un regalo, a la vista de todo el mundo?


21 de Diciembre las clases estaban por terminar, decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta, de tal manera que salio la idea de unos regalos de navidad, es un juego bastante conocido "amigo invisible" pero eso no impidió que todos aceptaran.

A Shikamaru Nara no le convencía la idea, le había tocado a una mujer, 3 años mayor que el, que encima, era de otro país, eso y por lo que se ve repitio unas cuantas veces solo por estar con sus hermanos, y por eso estaba en su curso. La cuestión era hacer un detalle, así que acordaron no gastarse mucho dinero en ellos.

Sabaku No Temari era esa mujer, ella ignoraba completamente quien le regalaba, solo se concentro en comprar algo para su amiga Tenten, se decanto por unos bombones, a Tenten le encantaban y siempre se le olvidaban comprarlos.

Shikamaru no sabia que comprarle, era una chica, así que salio a dar una vuelta, encontró una pequeña tienda de peluches, supuso que le gustaría, si total, la gracia es hacer un detalle, entro, no tenia ni idea que coger.

-Uhm... osos... para nada, muy obvio, perros gatos... lo mismo, ¿Un tigre? Por dios, que feo.- Pensaba Shikamaru en voz alta, giro 180 grados y vio un peluche no muy grande con forma de comadreja.-Perfecto.- Dijo en voz alta. Se acerco al dependiente para pagar el pequeño animalito.

-Señor, se lo podemos envolver si lo desea.- Muy amable, le dijo el joven dependiente que no tendría mas de 19 años.

-No hace falta gracias.- Tenia un rollo de plástico bastante navideño por cortesía de su madre.

-De acuerdo.- El dependiente sonrió y el chico pago el importe.

El Nara salió caminando a paso lento, tenia el regalo, tenia con que envolverlo, y sobre todo, tenia tiempo, fue caminando asta llegar a casa, tranquilamente.

-Hola mamá, ¿donde as dejado el plástico ese de regalo?- Mientras decía esto se acercaba a la cocina, donde seguramente estaba su madre.

La casa era grande, con dos plantas, toda la parte de abajo era un salón, la cocina, y el baño, la parte de arriba eran exclusivamente habitaciones, que había tres, dos baños, uno para los padres de Shikamaru, y el otro para la habitación de invitados y Shikamaru.

-Me parece que lo he dejado en la cajonera del salón.- Contesto cuando Shikamaru llegó en la cocina.

-Vale, gracias, me subo a envolver el regalo.- Shikamaru caminaba asta que la voz de su madre lo freno.

-¿Que as comprado?- Yoshino no lo miraba, se dedicaba a limpiar la cocina mientras hablaba con su hijo.

-Un peluche, ya te he dicho que no sabia que comprarle.- Shikamaru bajo la mirada al peluche que tenia en la mano.

-Bueno, no esta mal, aunque tienes el mismo gusto que tu padre.- Dijo Yoshino cuando miró de reojo el regalo.- A mi en su momento me regalo un ciervo.- Sentenció riéndose.

-Es gracioso.- Miró de nuevo el peluche riéndose.- Me voy a envolverlo.-

-De acuerdo.- Shikamaru se fue poco a poco a su habitación.- No se a quien le a comprado eso, pero se acabará enamorando, ¿no crees Shikaku?- Giro y se encontró pecho contra pecho con su marido.

-Puede ser, es problemático, pero a mi me paso lo mismo.- Besó a su mujer y continuó con lo suyo, dormir.

Shikamaru estaba arriba, con unas tijeras, el plástico, el celo y el peluche.

-De acuerdo podría envolverlo como las típicas cestas navideñas, necesito un lazo...- Abrió un cajón en la mesa de su habitación.- ¡Bingo!- Se puso con lo suyo, y cuando termino, se tumbo en su cama.- Sabaku No Temari, que mujer...- Y se quedo dormido.

-¡Shikamaru a cenar!- Gritó su madre desde la cocina.

-Vamos hijo, no quiero que tu madre nos chille, despierta.- La voz de Shikaku sonó tenue, pero a la vez dulce. Eso, eso le gustaba a Shikamaru, ser despertado con calma y no a gritos.

-Voy papa.- Su padre salió por la puerta de su habitación, y bajo a la cocina, a los pocos minutos Shikamaru también bajó.

Comenzaron a cenar, no había mucha conversación, comían en silencio y con calma, no había de que hablar, no había problemas, y menos cosas nuevas en la rutina de los dos hombres.

-¿Shikamaru, por casualidad la chica a quien el vas a regalar te gusta?- Como imaginaba el joven, ese seria el tema de habla esa noche.

-Mama, se llama Temari, y no, no me gusta.- Siguió comiendo el plato de arroz que preparo su madre.

-Tan terco como tu padre, hijo, a ver si te enamoras ya, y sales un poco, porque dormir todo el día no debe ser muy bueno.- Su madre paro, lo miro y sonrió.- ¿Como te a quedado el regalo?-

-Bastante bien.- Miro a su padre.- Lo dejare en la entrada, ¿ tenéis alguna tarjeta o algo? para poner el nombre.-

-Hay una en la cajonera del salón, en el cuarto creo.- Su padre sonrió.- Te estas esforzando mucho para un simple regalo no?-

-Esa mujer me da miedo, es problemática, y casi siempre lo quiere todo perfecto.- Shikamaru bostezo.- He terminado, me subo a hacer la tarjetita.- Salió de la cocina hacia el salón, busco la tarjeta y se subió a su habitación.

Pensó que si dejaba el regalo en el recibidor donde lo pudiera ver su madre, si se le ocurría algo, lo incluiría al regalo.

-Bajare ya la cesta, mañana le pondré la tarjeta.- Dijo para si mismo Shikamaru bajó y dejo la cesta en el pequeño mueble del recibidor.

-Se enamorara de esa chica, estoy segura.- Yoshino Nara estaba sentada en el sofá del salón apoyada en el hombro de su marido.

-Pues yo creo que ya esta enamorado, solo que no se a dado cuenta.- Shikaku miraba a su mujer, mientras ella miraba a la nada.- Algo así me paso a mi.- Beso a su mujer quien se sorprendió pues no se lo esperaba.

Cuando Yoshino iba a contestar a eso, picaron a la puerta.

-¡Ya va!- Yoshino se levanto del sofá y abrió la puerta, vio a una chica joven, rubia y la verdad le pareció bastante bonita.

-Hola, soy Temari, una compañera de Shikamaru, perdón por las horas, pero me e llevado sin querer la libreta de Shikamaru a casa, por lo visto son iguales y el tiene la mía.- Temari, sonrió, traia la libreta bajo el brazo.

-Un momento.- Yoshino se dio media vuelta.-¡Shikamaru es para ti!- grito desde el recibidor.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Shikamaru bajó las escaleras y fue al recibidor, cuando vio a Temari se empalideció, estaba el regalo a la vista.

-Bueno yo os dejo solos.- Yoshino se retiro al salón.- Es la chica, Shikaku, es preciosa, no es oxigenada, tiene curvas, y que curvas, es rubia, pero no tiene pinta de la típica rubia tonta, es increíble.- Yoshino parecía una fan-girl.

-Mujer, parece que quieras casarte con esa chica.- Shikaku no suele ser celoso, pero, había limites.

En el recibidor estaba Shikamaru que se había acercado un poco mas a Temari.

-Hola, ¿problemática que pasa?- Shikamaru intento apoyarse en la pared par que no viera el regalo.

-Y dale con lo de problemática, Nara, he cogido tu libreta de clase sin querer, pero veo que no la as echado mucho de menos.- Temari le paso la libreta que llevaba bajo el brazo.- Te importa traerme la mía, por favor.- Temari sonrió tiernamente.

-Ah, claro, ahora mismo bajo, pasa.- Shikamaru la hizo pasar y cerro la puerta.- "Mierda verá el regalo, me a pillado, por suerte asta mañana no se dará cuenta, bueno, tranquilidad Shikamaru."- Shikamaru subió a su habitación poco a poco, con su particular vagancia.

-"Que casa tan bonita".- Temari giro la vista y vio la mesa del recibidor.-"¿Un regalo? Que mono, es una comadreja."- Temari giro la vista y vio a Shikamaru dirigiéndose a la cocina. -¿Pasa algo Shikamaru?- Temari dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Creo que te confundes, jovencita.- Shikaku se giro y sonrió.- Shikaku Nara, padre del vago.

Ahora Temari estaba helada, era un clon de Shikamaru, solo que con las facciones mas marcadas, y con unas marcas en la cara muy extrañas.

-Eh lo... lo siento señor, parece muy joven...- Temari estaba colorada.

En ese momento Shikamaru bajo.

-Papa, eh, claro, esta es Temari, una compañera de clase.- Shikamaru le dio la libreta a Temari y se puso al lado de su padre.

-"De acuerdo, antes e dicho que parecía joven, pero lo dos juntos, maldita sea quien aya inventado las hormonas, pero viéndolos así, Shikamaru es realmente sexy. Y su padre, benditos sean sus parecidos."- Temari se puso como un tomate.- Bueno pues yo me voy a mi casa, que mañana hay que madrugar, gracias Shikamaru, buenas noche señor Nara.- Temari iba a darse meda vuelta cuando la voz de Shikaku la detuvo.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, no son horas para que alguien este en la calle.- Shikaku tan caballeroso como siempre sonrió.

-Gracias, señor, pero no creo que sea lo adecuado, ademas, no quiero molestar.- Temari se sonrojo un poco, al pensar que podría estar durmiendo en casa de los Nara, había que reconocer que Shikamaru siempre le había atraído un poco.

-No eres molestia mujer, si quieres llamo a tus padres y les pido permiso por ti.- Shikaku fue al salón y sonrió a su mujer mientras iba a por el teléfono.

Shikamaru se puso nervioso, había oído que Temari era huérfana, aunque tampoco lo sabia del cierto.

-Señor, tendrá informar a mis hermanos, mis padres fallecieron.- Temari agacho la mirada.

-Y..y... yo lo siento.- Shikaku, le paso el teléfono. -Mejor voy al salón, llamar si queréis, lo siento de verdad Temari.- Se retiro al salón.

-Temari, ¿estas bien?- Shikamaru se cogió la manga de la camiseta y seco las lagrimas de Temari.- Seguramente mi padre querrá que te quedes con nosotros a dormir hoy mas que nada, para pedir disculpas.-

-Pero, mis hermanos son demasiado celosos, no creo que me dejen.- Temari entre lloraba y reía por lo que acababa de decir.

-No te preocupes, diles que estas en casa de Ino, yo la llamare para el favor, por si pregunta alguien.-

Temari asinitió sonriendo, tal vez, estar rodeada por los Nara le iría bien, si el padre era igual que Shikamaru en todos los sentidos, seria la persona mas calmada del mundo por la mañana. Shikamaru cogió el teléfono y llamo a Ino para que nadie sospechara, después de unas indirectas Ino acepto el engaño a los hermanos de Temari.

-Llama a tus hermanos, diles que estas en casa de Ino, luego te enseñare tu habitación.- Shikamaru fue al salón para dejar intimidad a la rubia.

-Shikamaru hijo, yo lo siento, no quería...-

-Tranquilo papa, Temari esta bien.- El menor rio. -Que conste que no me gusta.- Aseguró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Claro hijo lo que quieras, pero no te visto quejarte de ella nunca, bueno no mas de lo que te quejas de las mujeres en general.-

Shikamaru suspiro se asomo desde el salón y vio como Temari se despedía de sus hermanos.

-Kankuro, dile a Gaara que las sabanas limpias están en mi armario, y portaros bien, por favor.- Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver a una Temari tan preocupada por sus hermanos.

-¿Te enseño tu habitación?- La rubia se sorprendió, miro al joven Nara a la cara y sonrió.

-Claro, pero no tengo pijama, ni el uniforme del instituto.- Temari se había puesto nerviosa, al fin y al cabo, iba a dormir en casa del hombre que le gustaba desde hace un tiempo.

-De eso me ocupo yo, Temari, ¿te importaría acompañarme?- Yoshino, apareció del salón, sonrió a la rubia, y en cuanto esta asintió, la cogió del brazo y la guio asta su habitación.

- Mujeres problemáticas.- Shikamaru puso sus dos manos en su cabeza y camino a paso lento hacia el salón.

Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres, hablaban bastante animadas.

-Aun no entiendo como tiene un uniforme de mujer de nuestro instituto.- Temari salió del baño de la habitación de los padres de Shikamaru, con el uniforme bajo el brazo y el pijama prestado puesto.

El pijama de Temari era una camisa de botones hecha de algodón, en tonos verdosos, había un pequeño abanico en su hombro derecho, y el símbolo de la familia de Shikamaru en su cadera izquierda. Los pantalones, largos, que casi le tapaban los pies, también el símbolo de la familia en la pierna derecha justamente en el tobillo.

-Tienes el mismo cuerpo que yo de joven, el uniforme es mio, lo cuide bastante bien y por eso sigue en tan buen estado.- Yoshino sonrió a la rubia. -Y ese pijama es de Shikamaru, pero nunca se lo pone, normalmente solo usa los pantalones negros de su otro pijama y duerme sin camiseta.

-¿Incluso en invierno?- Temari se sorprendió, últimamente las temperaturas estaban bajo cero por las noches.

-Si, eso es otra de las incomprensibles cosas que a heredado de su padre. Cambiando de tema, ¿a ti te gusta mi hijo?- Yoshino se sentó en su propia cama y invitó a la joven a acompañarla.

-Bueno, la verdad señora Nara, tanto como gustarme no lo se, pero si tengo una muy buena amistad con el, no nos vemos mucho, ya que mantenemos una postura en clase, yo la de una hermana sádica y celosa, y el, bueno, lo que es, un vago sin remedio.- Temari se levantó de el lecho y sonrió.

-¿Eso es un, si, pero ni yo lo reconozco?- Pregunto la madre, bastante feliz que su hijo aya encontrado a semejante ejemplar de mujer.

En ese momento Shikamaru tocó a la puerta y entro a la habitación.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos un examen, y creo que Temari debería descansar un poco y ademas...- Shikamaru cayó cuando vio su pijama que tan poco le gustaba llevar puesto, en la figura de la rubia.

-Cierto, la profesora de historia, falto tanto tiempo, que justamente tiene que hacernos el examen mañana, si no le importa Yoshino-san, seguiremos hablando mañana.- Temari salio de la habitación bajo la expectación de Shikamaru, que la observaba sin pestañear.- ¿Nara, podrías llevarme a mi habitación y dejar de babear?

Yoshino reía internamente, por fin había encontrado a alguien que pusiera firme a su tan vago hijo.

-Cla... claro, sígueme.- Shikamaru soltó el pomo de la puerta al cual todavía estaba agarrado, se adelanto un paso de Temari y recorrió el pasillo asta las dos ultimas habitaciones.- La tuya es la de la derecha, el baño es lo de ahí delante.

-Gracias, buenas noches, vago.- Temari se acerco a Shikamaru y dejo un beso en su mejilla, a lo que Shikamaru simplemente se sonrojo.

Después de unos minutos, Shikamaru seguía absorto en su mundo, escucho subir por las escaleras a su padre, y rápido, como nunca lo había sido, entro en su habitación.

Temari en cuanto entro a su habitación se maravilló, para ser de invitados, era bastante acogedora, su cama estaba perfectamente hecha y en el armario, había ropa, seguramente toda nueva, ya que cuando la vio casi toda tenia la etiqueta de haberla comprado.

Se tumbo en su cama, y no sabia que hacer, pensó en picar a la puerta de Shikamaru y jugar al Shogi, pero lo descarto en cuanto vio la hora del reloj, con lo vago pensó que es seguramente estaba durmiendo ya.

Pero nuestra rubia amiga se equivocaba, Shikamaru seguía completamente despierto, ya, tumbado en su cama, no hacia mas que dar vueltas, no cogía el sueño pensando que a un par de pasos podría estar con Temari.

Shikamaru decidió que como no podía dormir, lo mejor era ir a tomar el fresco, por frio que hiciera, salio al patio de su casa, y se tumbo en el césped.

-No son nubes, pero tampoco son desagradables.- Pensó en voz alta mirando las estrellas.

-La verdad es que son bastante bonitas, vago.- Temari al oír a alguien bajar, sospecho que era Shikamaru y bajó ella también, claro, todo este proceso a hurtadillas.

-Temari, ¿no tienes frio? Sera mejor que entres, no quiero que cojas un resfriado.- Shikamaru pretendía ser un caballero, y lo peor de todo es que estaba de los nervios.

-¿Me lo dice el tío que esta en pleno invierno, de noche y sin camiseta en su patio?- A Temari su propia pregunta le causó gracia, se acercó hacia el y se sentó en la hierva.

-Eso creo.- Shikamaru se levanto del pasto. -¿Necesita la señorita que le acompañe a su habitación?- Ahora fue él a quien le toco reírse con su comentario. Tendió su mano a Temari.

-Tanto como necesitarlo, no, pero no estaría mal.- Temari se levanto con ayuda de Shikamaru, y se fueron a sus habitaciones, sin darse cuenta, cogidos de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de sus habitaciones, Shikamaru se acercó a Temari y le besó en los labios, sutilmente, solo un roce, y se separo rápidamente.

-Buenas noches, problemática.- Shikamaru se metió en su habitación, riendo para si mismo.

Temari estaba completamente perpleja, se metió en su habitación, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, e intento dormirse. Cuando lo consiguió Shikamaru aun no lo hacia.

El joven Nara, solo podía pensar que la había cagado, era algo que le apetecía hacer, pero no quería eso. Shikamaru se fue a dormir, y tardo unas 2 horas en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Shikaku se disponía a despertar a su hijo, pero decidió levantar antes a Temari.

-Jovencita, es hora de levantarse, intenta levantar tu a mi hijo, a mi me es imposible.- Shikaku siempre había deseado tener una hija, y el tener a la rubia con esa sonrisa, completamente dormida le enternecía.

Temari al oír eso, se desperezó, se acercó a la habitación de Shikamaru, y le besó en los labios, solo que mas delicadamente que cuando lo hizo el, se separo e intento despertarlo sutilmente.

-Shikamaru levanta, venga, hay que ir a clase.- Temari había vuelto en si, como si el beso de apenas unos segundo nunca hubiera existido.

-Temari, buenos días problemática, me a encantado lo que as hecho hace 5 segundos, ¿podrías repetirlo?- Shikamaru sonrió, demostrando que hacia un tiempo que estaba despierto.

-V... vago, no digas tonterías, levántate, me tienes que acercar a casa a por mi mochila y el regalo.- Temari salió de la habitación de Shikamaru y se fue a desayunar. Cuando bajó vio una nota de la madre de Shikamaru diciendo que se había ido antes a trabajar.

Shikamaru bajó las escaleras, cuando llego a la cocina se dio cuenta que tenia una invitada y seguía sin camiseta, aunque, el mismo lo pensó mejor, y ya lo había visto así, daba bastante igual.

-¿Temari, que vamos a desayunar?- Shikamaru se sentó en la mesa que había en la cocina y miro a Temari.

-Tranquilo, yo ya e pensado en eso, he hecho leche y tostadas, y le e dejado lo suyo a tu padre en el microondas.- Temari cogió dos platos y puso la ración de cada uno, fue a la mesa y le entrego a Shikamaru su ración.- Tranquilo que no te morirás de hambre.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana, era como si Temari quisiera despertarlo con ese beso. Quería volverlos a probar, aunque se volviera a arrepentir como anoche.

No hablaron nada, cuando terminaron de desayunar, Temari fue a ducharse mientras Shikamaru, se duchaba en la ducha de sus padres. Cuando Shikamaru salio e la ducha se vistió con el uniforme escolar y esperó a que Temari hiciera lo mismo.

El único problema, es que cuando Temari salió de la ducha salió con el pelo mojado.

-¿Ya estas Shikamaru? Lo siento por tardar tanto, pero no me gusta secarme el pelo con secador y tengo un poco de frio, y e tenido que usar la toalla.- Shikamaru, se enamoró un poco mas de Temari, si se lo podía permitir, al verla salir del baño con el cabello suelto, podía asegurar que estaba bastante mejor así.

-No pasa nada, no e esperado mucho, ¿vamos?- Shikamaru no tenia claro si acorralar a Temari en la pared o ir hacia el instituto.

-Claro.- Temari estaba tranquila, ya que su regalo para Tenten, estaba ya en clase, por cortesía de su hermano Gaara

Shikamaru se fue a su habitación, se guardó la tarjeta con el nombre de Temari, y bajo al recibidor para coger la cesta. Por lo visto su madre añadió unos cuantos bombones en el regalo.

Se fueron al colegio, solo que para mantener la postura, tres calles antes de llegar, se separaron, para no llamar la atención.

Shikamaru entro de los primeros a clase dejo la cesta en la clase, ya con el nombre puesto.

-¡Nara!- Temari le llamo a entrar en clase.

-Temari, hola.- Shikamaru se coloco delante de la cesta para que no viera que era para ella.

-Ya se que la cesta es para mi, solo que durante el dia de ayer, y hoy, hemos hecho cosas que no tendríamos que haber hecho.- Temari se sonrojo. -Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre ello.

-Yo también te quiero problemática.- Shikamaru beso a Temari, apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, para buscar aire.

-Lo doy todo por hablado.- Temari se llevo a Shikamaru de la mano.

-¡Oye! Problemática, donde me llevas, hay que coger las notas y los regalos.- Shikamaru seguía siendo estirado del brazo.

-No te preocupes, aun tienes que aprobar educación sexual.- Temari sonrió picara y siguió andando dirigiéndose al patio trasero del instituto.

Bueno pues asta aquí el fic, espero que os aya gustado, y bueno, me a costado un poco escribirlo, aunque e quedado bastante contenta :D

Dejar vuestros coments y esas cosas :)


End file.
